FANTASÍAS A MEDIAS
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: Verlo ahí, tan cerca de ti, te provocaba una ansias locas por querer saltarle encima y restregarse contra él rogando que te tomase de la forma más salvaje posible.


La noche había caído en la ciudadela y ambos se encontraban en el despacho del guerrero inmortal.

Se encontraban buscando información sobre un wu que se había presentado y por extraña casualidad había quedado bajo tu resguardo.

Llevaban ahí desde la mañana sin encontrar nada del extraño wu; ya estabas cansado, tenías hambre y te morías de ganas de lanzarte sobre Chase cada vez que levantabas la vista de la tableta y fijabas tu mirada en él.

Tenías miedo de hacer cualquier cosa estúpida que provocará el enojo del señor dragón y tu expulsión de la ciudadela por una o tal vez dos semanas.

Las cosas con Chase habían mejorado de manera realmente rápida después de que casi calcinaras a Wuya y que lograras capturar a Hannibal en el mundo ying-yan de la forma más absurda posible.

Chase toleraba tu presencia y la cantidad de insultos dirigidos a tu persona habían disminuido notoriamente. Eso sumado a la naciente tolerancia de tu presencia y ciertas miradas extrañas que te lanzaba te mantenía intrigado, y que tu amor-obsesión (y ciertos sueños muy subiditos de tono que dejaban tu pijama y las sabanas de tu cama tan húmedas que, cuando los jackbots hacían aseo de tu habitación te sonrojabas intensamente) creciese de manera exponencial.

Verlo hay, tan cerca de ti, te provocaba una ansias locas por querer saltarle encima y restregarte contra el rogando que te tomase de la forma más salvaje posible.

Y si lo hiciese en su forma draconiana no te quejarías; últimamente muchas de tus fantasías incluían al Chase dragón empotrándote en el piso tu delgado cuerpo recibiéndolo por completo. El simple pensamiento de Chase tomándote te excitaba, pero, pensar que el gran y poderoso dragón lo hiciera te ponían tan caliente que en ese momento sentías una creciente erección en atrapada en tus pantalones mientras ahogabas un gemido en tu garganta.

Levantaste la vista de tu tableta, sentiste un escalofrió subiendo por tu columna vertebral mientras un jadeo fuerte salía de lo más profundo de tu garganta al darte cuenta que Chase te miraba fija y atentamente sosteniendo unos viejos pergaminos en sus fuertes manos.

Una respiración fuerte y profunda de parte del dragón milenario fue toda la alteración dentro de esa, cada vez más caliente, habitación.

-¿acaso estas excitado Spicer?- pronuncio con voz profunda exhalando de forma pesada- respóndeme- exigió.

-yo-o- tartamudeaste mientras él se ponía en pie y a pasos lentos y pesadas se acercaba a ti.

-¿estas excitado?- volvió a preguntar con voz ronroneante- ¿yo te excito Jack?-

Tragaste la saliva que se te acumulaba en la boca de forma difícil y quedaste prendado de sus fulgurantes ojos que parecían brillar con un brillo depredador.

Te arrebato la tableta de entre las manos y la arrojo a algún lugar que no tenía importancia en ese momento; te levanto de donde te mantenía rígido como estatua, de un jalón te atrajo pegándose por completo a ti y asalto tu boca de forma voraz.

Sentiste una distorsión a tu alrededor y cuando pudiste separar sus bocas para tomar aire te diste cuenta que se encontraban en una habitación completamente desconocida para ti.

Una milésima de segundo basto para encontrarte sobre las sabanas de la cama y un parpadeo para estar desnudamente expuesto a la vista de Chase. Un instante y el príncipe del heylin se encontraba sobre ti en igualdad de condiciones.

La excitación, el calor y el deseo te impidieron ser consiente de tu alrededor; y tu propio cuerpo traicionero te hacia gemir mientras te retorcías al ser preparado. Los dedos de Chase hurgaban en tu interior ensanchándote, y de un momento a otro te encontrabas con la cara enterrada en las muchas almohadas mientras entraba de lleno en tu interior.

Sentías el calor siendo exhalado por cada poro de tu piel con cada embestida. Todo termino cuando en el culmen de tu éxtasis te derramabas en las sabanas apretando tu interior de tal manera que lograste el final de Chase.

-Eres inesperadamente delicioso Spicer-te ronroneo en el oído- tal vez esta no sea la única vez- te dijo saliendo lentamente de ti.

-espero que no- sonreíste de lado y te prometiste que la próxima vez harías realidad todas esas fantasías que habías tenido.


End file.
